poohs_adventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Mr. E captures Nya/Mac reveals himself as the Quiet One
This is how Mr. E captures Nya and Mac reveals himself as the Quiet One goes in The Quiet One. E sees Nya alone in the woods Mr. E: Finally, I can prove to the Quiet One that I am cut above the rest. he gets out of the bushes as Nya notices him Mr. E: Ah, the girl filled with fire. puts on the Mask of Vengeance Nya: Not fire, four arms. Don't forget, I'm a tall glass of water. E eludes her powers as he knocks her out and puts her in a bag he removes the Mask of Vengeance and leaves with Nya in the bag arrives at the laboratory as the Quiet One arrives The Quiet One: Well done, Mr. E. You have served me well. As reward, you are promoted to the rank of Supreme Commander of the Sons of Garmadon Army. Mr. E: I am honored. to him The Quiet One: Killow and Ultra Violet will each report directly to you. Killow: Got it, boss. Ultra Violet: Yes, Quiet One. Nya: Who are you? The Quiet One: You already know who I am. Quiet One removes his helmet, revealing to be Mac with disfigured scars on his right face Nya: Mac? You're the Quiet One? Mac Grimborn: Yes! I was once an Oni when you destroyed my home! Nya: What? Mac Grimborn: I am Oni, I have the power to destroy! I was mentored by the Omega, the Destructor, the Bringer of Doom! He was my father! But you destroyed my destiny! begins Mac Grimborn: narrating You thought you destroyed my human form when you destroyed the Cursed Realm. Well, you almost did, but I survived. I was injured beyond hope, barely alive. With my life fading fast, I knew that there was one way to survive. I wouldn't have made it, had I remained as an Oni. So I used my Golden Powers to resurrect my Oni side. I transformed myself into a two-faced pirate, and I made a vow to one day, exact my revenge on you. Past Mac Grimborn: evilly ends Mac Grimborn: I've waited a long time for this day. I showed you kindness, and you showed me hatred! looks at Mr. E and Ultra Violet watch as he approaches Nya Mac grabs Nya by the neck Mac Grimborn: Now, today, witness the moment as I take your elemental power, and defeat you! drains Nya's elemental power, then throws her out of the laboratory sees Nya swimming weakly and feels triumphant Violet cackles Ultra Violet: You've done it, Quiet One! Everyone saw you defeat your nemesis. E feels remorse Mac Grimborn: Let her live. Live to see my victory. Gather everyone, Ultra Violet. We ride to the Oni Mask of Hatred at dusk. Ultra Violet: Yes, Quiet One. to gather everyone Mac Grimborn: the Sons of Garmadon I believe we have a third mask to find. Then I will become the new Emperor of NInjago!